particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuchtmark Conservative Party
| Seats2 Title = Seats in Local Governments | Seats2 = | Website = | politics = Politics of Kirlawa | political parties = Political parties of Kirlawa | elections = Elections of Kirlawa | }} The Nuchtmark Conservative Party, initialised as the NCP or CPK(N), was a former franchise and later autonomous provincial branch of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa from 3900 to 4084, then an independent regional party of Nuchtmark from 4084 to 4085, when it merged with Saoirse to form Ár Ré. The only elected leader of the NCP was April McConaughey. The NCP was formed from the Conservative Party franchising system in 3900 as the first official franchise. It was the largest franchise in Nuchtmark with more than 40% of Conservatives in the province are registered with the NCP at any point of its time - reaching its peak of 50% in 3911. It later merged with all other franchises in Nuchtmark when it became an autonomous branch in 3975. In 4084, branch members voted to leave the Conservatives to form an independent regional party. Creation Alexander Magnum, the first Chairman of the Conservative Party and President of Kirlawa from 3790 to 3794, began exploring the idea of autonomous, affiliated branches of the Conservative Party. They were to operate within provinces and be responsible for the creation and implementation of provincial-level policy, as well as management of Conservative members situated within that region. He felt that it was consistent with the ideas of libertarianism and localism, which called for a devolution of powers from the federal/national government to the states. These ideas were discussed between members of the Party's executives, who felt that the idea was solid, although it needed some tweaks. In 3795, Alexander Magnum announced the creation of party "franchises". Unlike his original proposal, franchises could not determine Party policy at the local level, as there could be more than one franchise operating in a region to maintain diversity. However, franchises were allowed to select candidates to provincial elections, as well as manage administrative commitments for the Party's members in that province. Moreover, they could send recommendations to the national Party for members who should stand for the General Assembly, or even the President. The franchising system was to go into effect in all states beginning 3800, with the exception of Merkan, the Party's headquarters. The first franchise to be formed under was the Nuchtmark Conservative Party, or NCP, in 3900. Since then, a variety of other franchises sprang up around Kirlawa. With it, each region developed its own quirks when it came to how the franchises operated and interacted with one another. For example, in Nuchtmark, all official franchises ran on a single party's ticket instead of their own respective or on Conservative-affiliated ones. In Dirlana, there were no official franchises, as set out by Magnum during his creation of the system Franchise (3900 - 3975) The first franchise formed under the system was the Nuchtmark Conservative Party (NCP), formed in 3800. Since then, many official and unofficial franchises have been spawned in the province, with varying successes. However, on both provincial and local elections, all candidates from any franchise would run under the NCP ticket. Nuchtmark is the only province where no regional Conservative Party banner (i.e. the Conservative Party of Kirlawa (Nuchtmark)) has existed. The Nuchtmark Conservative Party, or NCP is the first and largest franchise to be established in the Province. More than 40% of Conservatives in the province are registered with the NCP at any point of its time - reaching its peak of 50% in 3911. As the first franchise to be established under the system, and the largest of all franchises in the entirety of Kirlawa, the NCP receives special privileges and perks that other franchises do not enjoy. The NCP is notable in that it receives much more autonomy in decision-making policy and selection of candidates than other franchises do. It is allowed to contest provincial elections under the NCP banner, and all candidates from any franchise operating in the region are required to contest on an NCP ticket. Thus, the NCP has the power to select candidates to be chosen for provincial (and local) elections, giving its significant leverage over the other franchises. It also crafts much of its own provincial policies without intervention from party HQ, although since the relocation of party Headquarters from Merkan to Nuchtmark, this power has been diminished greatly, before being entirely removed with the end of the franchising system in 3975. In 3975, plans were announced for a restructuring of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa and its affiliated subsidiaries. Franchises of the Party operating in the different regions would be merged into the national Conservative Party of Kirlawa. Local branches will gain autonomy over selection of candidates at the federal, state and local levels, as well as the creation and implementation of state and local policy. However, the federal party will be responsible for the creation and implementation of policy at the federal level, which, given Kirlawa's unitarist political climate, means it would undertake the majority of policy decisions for the party. Branch (3975 - 4084) The Nuchtmark Conservative Party, also known as the NCP or CPK(N), is the regional wing of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa based in Nuchtmark. It is the most autonomous and independent branch of the CPK among the five provinces, insofar that it has its own branding and identity separate to that of the CPK. It is considered to be a "post-franchise" in many accounts. The NCP is technically a merger of all the official Nuchtmark franchises into the then-NCP franchise, before it itself was subsumed into the overall party structure. Split from the federal Conservative Party As tensions within the federal Conservative Party of Kirlawa grew over its leadership and policies, and after the resignation of its leader, Alexander Magnum III, the Nuchtmark Conservative Party held a special meeting in 4084 to discuss the future of the franchise. A variety of options were set out, but the most prominent one was for the NCP to deaffiliate itself from the CPK and become its own, regional party. This was the most popular option, and NCP members voted overwhelmingly for this in an internal party referendum. The NCP amended its constitution to "remove itself from the hierarchy of the federal Conservative Party", thereby ending its relationship with the CPK for good. Whereas the NCP was previously led by a team of leaders, the newly-independent NCP needed a single leader to take charge of decisions. A leadership election was called to select a new NCP leader. April McConaughey won the election with slightly over half the vote in a field of 18 candidates. She thus became the leader of the newly independent NCP, and the only leader of the NCP in its history. Party (4084 - 4085) Merger with Saoirse (4085)